Unusual Circumstances
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: hmm...I promised a summary here...oh well. Please read an' tell me what you think whilst I think of a summary please! *walks off in thought* Rated T for mild cursing and threats..


_*a single spotlight shines down on a giant poster in the middle of an empty stage, there are voices heard arguing in the background*_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Angel of Randomosity owns absolutely nothing that pertains to Mr. Walt Disney or his creations. Also she is very poor, so don't sue her. Thank You. :D**_

Ch. 1 – **Of Lamps and Flying Carpets**

'_Name, Kimiko Johnson age sixteen and a half, and am due to be seventeen in about one month. I'm just your typical kid. You know how it is. Right now my dad's a lawyer; he used to be in construction but that…didn't work out so well… Mom is a stay-at-home Vet, which in my opinion is the coolest job ever. Now I know what you're thinkin', "She's just a vet. So she takes care of animals whoop-de-doo. So what?" now here's where it gets cool; because she's so great with animals (I swear I don't know how she does it) our house was basically a zoo. Yeah. I said it __was__ a zoo._

_Here's another fact. My bestest (and only) father in the whole wide world finally won a case, and thanks to that (along w/ a majority input from mom) we were able to buy a new house near my best friend Kat._

_Thanks to her ability to scare people away, we live right. next._ _door. I can't wait to finish unpacking!'_

**Aug. 3, 2010**

**KimTheMusicFiend**

The black haired girl looked at the screen with a grin on her face and saved the entry onto her fanfiction page. Standing up from the desk she suddenly heard a loud crash from downstairs and a quick "Sorry!" accompanied by a couple more crashes and an even louder "SORRY!" as the person finally made it to the stairs.

She sighed, quickly walking over to the door and shaking her head at her friend's antics as she went. She quietly stood over to the side of the door as she turned the knob, just in time for a green blur to shoot through the doorway. The person instantly fell onto a conveniently placed pillow after "accidentally" tripping over one of Kim's legs that she just-so-happened to be stretching at the moment. They could hear what sounded like snickering coming from under the bed. The disgruntled girl on the floor threw a conveniently placed chew toy at them; laughing when they growled at her.

Kim sighed from her place near the door as she closed it back. Before she could say anything though, the girl seemed to recall something and was suddenly in her face, fidgeting with barely controlled emotion.

"Ican'tbelievewe'refinallyneighbors,thisissocool! Kyaa!" she squealed before glomping the taller girl; knocking the air right out of her in the process.

It took her a couple of seconds to get the air back in her lungs. But once she did, she still couldn't breathe very much; so she did what any suffocating best friend would do in this situation…

"Ow! That hurt!" Kat screamed as she held her head protectively, glaring at the taller yet younger girl in front of her. Kimiko just gave her a blank look, with a tiny bit of mischief shining in her dark brown orbs. The shorter girl saw this and glared even harder, which in Kim's opinion made her resemble a wounded puppy. This thought pointed out, they both cracked up laughing.

"Hehehe so what do I owe this dramatic visit to my new room of which presently I have still yet to unpack?" Kim questioned her friend who was now grinning sheepishly.

Katrina just stared at her like she was insane before shaking her head saying, "What are you talking about you baka? I always come on moving day to check out your room! Speaking of rooms…" she trailed off a little, prodding the other girl with her eyes. Kim just stared back for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Yes, we found the extra room. Its right next door to mine actually; the door's right there," she says pointing to the opposite wall, "but we haven't got the key yet. So I'll just have to show you I guess…" and with that she slipped one of her earphones back in. she was quickly dragged out of the room, barely closing the door in their haste.

About five seconds later they were standing in front of an elaborately designed wooden door that was painted almost completely white except for a lightly hued violet colored wolf carving on the left side. It was howling at a full moon, which was carved into the upper right corner, that was a slightly faded sky-blue. Kat was practically drooling at the sight. In fact, they were standing there for practically five minutes before the door suddenly opened from the inside, slamming right into Kat's face. (Kim had conveniently decided to move to sitting in front of the banister opposite the right side of the door) Her friend heard it. _Ow._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there…uh." Kim didn't hear much after that except a squeak and something growling. Looking up a bit, she automatically raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Standing in the doorway was none other than Charles Kingsleigh Johnson, or as she likes to call him "Charlie". He was Kim's smart-mouthed, yet sometimes polite, pet monkey. He looked sort of like Abu, but the fur was lighter and he always had on something green. Like today, she noted, he was wearing the dark Green Beret they had 'liberated' from her aunt's garage sale last year. She sighed, stretching a bit.

"Hey guys, what's your problem? We haven't even unpacked yet and you're already tryin' ta kill each other?" she said quickly, trying to distract Katrina from brutally maiming her monkey friend. Apparently it worked because Kat's growls were slowly getting quieter before disappearing all together. She shot one last death glare at Charlie, who had gone to sit near Kim, before responding. "It's not my fault the little git doesn't know when to check before opening a door. Now my nose like, really hurts!" she says while frantically rubbing her nose to ease the pain. From his spot Charlie stuck his tongue out at her. Kim's eye twitched a little…her friends were so childish.

Using almost catlike reflexes she quickly stood up and swiftly grabbed Kat by the back of her shirt, and dragged her into the room. Walking over to the middle of the room she, not-so-gently, threw them both onto the bed before walking back over to the door and slamming it (also not-so-gently) closed. The sound reverberated through the whole house (she didn't doubt for a fact that her parents heard it from outside) as she silently made her way back in their direction.

As she approached they both sat straight up. But she didn't even spare them a glance as she walked to the corner and dragged out two large beanbag chairs and plopped down on her side, staring intently at the two nervous figures in front of her.

"So…' she drawled; her stare shifting into a hard glare that few were familiar with, 'you do realize that I have to punish you…correct?" her head tilted down a bit, making her look slightly more dangerous. The other two flinch slightly at the emotionless tone she was using, but nodded nonetheless. "W-we'll do whatever you w-want." They both said.

She gave a feral grin before suddenly jumping up and doing a flip over their heads and landing behind them on the bed, pointing dramatically.

"I order you both to share this room for a month. There will be no yelling, biting, or death threats. If I hear arguing or any complaints, your punishments will be _10x's as severe!_" _"WHAT?"_ they yelled. "I said _no complaints!_ You're driving me up the wall, so get along _or so help me_ I will cut off your _toes_ and feed them to the piranha!" she yelled right back. They both shut up; instantly sitting on their feet, sending each other death glares. She growled, causing them to yelp.

'_This is gonna' be one long ass month.'_ She thought tiredly.

**XxXx 3 hours later XxXx**

After everything had _initially_ calmed down, and Katrina and Charlie had (begrudgingly) agreed to Kimiko's month-long punishment, the three friends had found themselves in the kitchen. As they walked in Kim's mom looked over and greeted them from her place at the counter. "Well hello there girls, and of course you too Charlie." she said nodding in their direction and they returned the gesture. "Dinner should be ready in a couple of hours," she turned to Kat, "would you like to stay, we're having lasagna?" she asked. "Uh…" "She'd love to mom." Kim interrupted, glaring at her friend. "Besides, these two have been placed on punishment for the next month so she has no choice." Her mom flinched, and then sighed a little; her daughter was a little harsh sometimes. _'But,'_ she reminded herself, _'it's just her way of showing she cares.' _

She cleared her throat loudly, getting their attention. All three of them looked over at her, their cheeks stuffed with the sandwich Kim had just made. "If that's the case, then I suppose you lasses wouldn't mind checking out the attic for me, hmm?" she said, turning away from them, hiding a smirk. "Great. Thanks for the help, and I'll see y'all at dinner. Bye now." she giggled, shoving them out before they could respond.

The three stood in the living room in a confused silence for a couple seconds. "Soo…" Kat said looking at them unsurely. "What now?" asked Charlie. Kim looked at both of them. "Check out the attic?" she suggested, and they looked at her. All three glanced back at the kitchen for only a second before nodding simultaneously, and hastily scrambled up the stairs. None would admit it, but Mrs. Johnson scared them sometimes.

Five minutes and two and a half boxes of pocky later, the trio found themselves in front of the second floor attic door (A/n: hey I rhymed!). "Alright then,' said Charlie, 'which of you is going to open the door..?" They looked to Kim who was apparently the appointed leader in their odd little group. Sighing a bit, she put on a cheesy grin that Naruto and Lee would've been proud of. "Alrighty mates' she said in a nice imitation of Indiana Jones, 'let's go find ourselves some treasur', aye?"

Opening the door was a bit hard since it seemed to be a bit rusted from barely any use over the years. Eventually Kim and Kat got frustrated and went stomping down the steps. About ten seconds later, Charlie could hear the quick thudding of feet from down the stairs. He quickly jumped out of the way (barely) as Kat and Kim's feet made contact almost centimeters away from where he'd been a second ago.

There was a crash and a loud bang as the door was mercilessly thrown open from their combined weight and force. Once the dust cleared he could see Kat lying in the middle of the floor. A few feet away from her, Kim was creeping towards a spider…

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, _daring_ him not to laugh at this. _'Well at least they're okay'_ he thought, inspecting the door that magically hadn't been torn off its hinges by the two. Hopping onto a pile of nearby crates, he pondered on how that shouldn't really be possible considering how old and misused the room was. He was suddenly snapped out of his musings by a loud piercing scream.

The scream belonged to none other than Kat, he noticed as he saw the girl about five feet away from where she was earlier. She was pressed up against a bunch of boxes staring wide-eyed at something in Kim's hand. Upon closer inspection Charlie could see a medium-sized house spider in her palm, no doubt the same one she had been stalking earlier as well.

'She's messing with the arachnophobia again… ' he thought, rolling his eyes. "Get it away from me!" Kat screamed; pushing herself up against the boxes more, and making a couple of them fall. Kim laughed when a couple of them fell near Kat's feet, scaring her even more, which led to more boxes. She decided that she'd had her fun, and gently placed the spider on a small box about six feet in the opposite direction of the scaredy-Kat.

Just as she was turning around, Kat had managed to detach herself from the stack of boxes. As soon as she did however, her hand accidentally stretched out and hit them, causing the topmost ones to fall to their doom, most likely breaking whatever was in them. The other two had foreseen this and soon all three were scrambling to catch everything, almost bumping into each other in the process.

Unfortunately in their haste to catch the falling random objects, they managed to knock down the other stuff. Thus, resulting in the situation they were currently in… they looked up just in time to see everything tumbling down on them.

From under the darkness of Kim's bed, Chuck could hear the three as they screamed bloody murder just before they were covered in the dust covered boxes of Doom. He would've helped of course, seeing as he was assigned to keep an eye on the group of idiots. By order of the quiet one's mother, it was his job to keep her strange daughter out of trouble, just as his older brother before had done with the girl's sister. Given the circumstances though, he was, sadly, failing his job as her guardian. Be he ever so glad the day they tint the windows so he could wander around the house as he pleased.

Suddenly he was aware of another presence just outside the room. He growled lowly in his throat as they slowly creaked the door open a couple of inches. He was readying himself to lunge at the person, until he suddenly caught a familiar scent coming from the person, and he slowly calmed himself down. He lied down on his front paws, a couple of inches from under the bed.

The person in the doorway smiled at him for a second before tossing something in the room and vanished down the hall.

* * *

_**With the Idiots… **__(_?'s POV_)_

What in the world was that crashing sound out there? I know it wasn't him. He's too smart to crash into anything in that room. I tried looking out through the little peep-hole this cage provided me with, but all I could see was darkness.

Suddenly everything started shaking and I heard people screaming. I felt the urge to scream as well, as the sudden feeling of weightlessness (and not the good kind might I add) was felt and I found myself falling.

_(_Normal POV_)_

Now, if anyone were to just walk into the room at that moment, all they would probably see is a bunch of boxes stacked up around the room and doorway, and a giant pile of junk a couple of feet into the room before turning around and leaving. Suddenly a hand shot of the rubble, like a zombie from its grave. In that hand was an unnaturally shiny, golden lamp. A couple of seconds later the other arm shot out as well accompanied by the head of none other than Kim as she tried pathetically to get herself from under the junk.

About a minute later she just gave up. She looked down at her left hand, which currently sported a nice red outlining of the lamp she had been gripping and now stung like all hell.

The lamp, which for the life of her she couldn't seem to throw away for some compelling reason, had been switched to her right hand since the other one had basically gone numb. She stared at the lamp with loathing in her dark, amber eyes as it just shined up at her innocently. She glared at the thing. It was _mocking_ her! Her glare intensified and she lifted her arm, intent on throwing the stupid thing across the room despite her instincts telling her not to.

Just as she was about to let it go flying off, the weight on her hand disappeared and her eyes, which she had shut on instinctual frustration, snapped open and she looked up to see nothing there. She looked to the left and there was nothing there as well, nor on the right side of her. She somehow managed to twist herself around just enough to look behind her. Low-and-behold, there it was sitting on an old carpet that looked to have been just washed the other day. It was mostly blue and purple with an intricate gold outlining and

four matching tassels at the corners. (A: if you can't tell who it is by now, I'm disappointed in you.) Near the middle was an inner rectangle with four matching golden tigers on the inner corners, and on each of the short sides between two tigers were what seemed to be flames. The middle designs looked to be four gold scarab beetles, each facing different sides, surrounded by four swords that were paired to be crossed at the hilt; these were surrounded by swirls of blue, which she presumed to represent clouds. All-in-all it was absolutely stunning, and she wondered how she hadn't seen it before.

As she pondered the sudden appearance of the mysterious carpet her back started hurting, causing her to turn back around on an instinctual reaction to the pain in her spine. "Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing her lower back to the best of her ability. _'Ugh, the moment I get out of here I'm doing a cat stretch…' _as she pondered this there was a rustle next to her and she gave out a small shriek of surprise as her two friends managed to climb themselves at least halfway out of the rubble they had been stuck under. She sweatdropped a little as Kat was taking in dramatic gasps of air from where she was at the middle-back of their little group, and Charlie was failing just as miserably as she had been at pulling himself out. Eventually they all just sat up, sighing simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed at the predicament they had into.

As they laughed, they failed to notice a certain carpet that was steadily flying away with the pilfered lamp in its grasp. He probably would've made it out the door had Charlie not caught him. "Hey, is that a flying carpet?" he said pointedly, staring at said escaping carpet. He froze in his tracks, floating just in front of the door. The other two had stopped laughing as well to look, and Carpet flinched and turned around when he could feel Kim's glare burning a hole in the back of (what they supposed was) his head. "_You!_" she yelled, a bit ticked by the fact that she was basically tricked by a flying carpet.

Carpet got scared and zoomed out of there faster than you could say 'magic'. On his way however, he ended up dropping the lamp. Their eyes widened as they held their breath, there was no way they could get to it. It was about two feet way from the ground when the shadowy figure from outside Kim's room suddenly showed up and caught it. They sighed, relieved. They couldn't see the persons face because they were wearing a grey hoodie and the hood was covering most of their face, the person smiled at them. They looked at the stranger suspiciously. Who exactly _was_ this mysterious person?

"Need some help there?" they said, stepping a bit further into the room and pushing off their hood as they did so. The three friends gasped.

Standing in the doorway was…

**Angel: THE OOGEY BOOGEY MAN!**

**Charlie, Kim and Kat: What?**

**Angel: hahaha just joking with ya. But yeah, I'm actually kinda' disappointed by this.**

**Kat: Why? I thought you loved this story?**

**Kim: Yeah and we've been working on it for _MONTHS_!**

**Angel: That's jus' the thing...this was supposed to be up LAST MONTH! *twitches* I missed both checkpoints! *finally cracks* I'm SO SORRY! *sobs into Chuck's fur* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Charlie, Kim and Kat: As in all other things, reviews are LOVE but not FORCED! We would appreciate the feedback in all things.**

**Kim: *whispers* Fist ten reviewers get Kat's stash of chocolate! *goes comfort Angel***

**Kat: *whispers while Kim's distracted* First five reviewers get Kim's stash of Pockey! *runs***

**Charlie: Please continue to read and review, the next should be out as soon as we calm her down.**

**Charlie, Kim and Kat: BYE! **


End file.
